


Sealed with a Kiss

by Black_Banshee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Banshee/pseuds/Black_Banshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent handshake brings forth long-hidden feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished on my computer for a while. Figured I’d just hit publish and put it out there.

“Shall we seal this accord?” Ichabod asked, extending his hand to Abbie.

Reaching up, she grabbed the lapels of his coat, and sealed her mouth against his.

He pulled away slightly. “Ah, Lieutenant, that is not what I meant at all.”

For a moment, Abbie wondered if she’d totally misread the situation or, worse, that he did not reciprocate her feelings.

Then his voice dropped low. “But yes, this is much better.”

Taking control, he crushed his mouth over hers in a breath-stealing kiss. He captured her lower lip between his teeth, nibbled lightly, then drew it into his mouth.

Searing desire crackled and flared through her body like a bolt of lightning, pooling at her core. And her nipples stood out like pebbles under her shirt, begging for his touch.

Before she could catch her breath, he dove right back in for another kiss, surprising her and stealing her breath away all over again. 

“Ichabod.” She moaned, closing her eyes.

That was all the invitation he needed to slip his tongue inside to tangle with hers. He plundered her mouth as if she were his first taste of cool water after awakening from his 200-year sleep.

Abbie’s eyes opened. “Mmm,” she whimpered.

It was all the answer he needed to continue his ministrations. 

He growled low in the back of his throat as he clutched her tighter against his chest and threaded his fingers through her soft hair.

The feel of her body pressed against his, the scent of her arousal, and her breathy moans, spread heat like wildfire through his veins. His cock strained against the placket of his breeches, pulsing with need; and it was all he could do to resist thrusting into the wet heat between Abbie’s legs. _Surely,_ he thought, _she could feel the hard length of him through both sets of their clothing._ When her entire body softened instinctively against him, a groan escaping from her lips, he lost the battle.

***

He ought to be ashamed, and part of him was, but, right at that moment, he was so far gone to give any thought to self-control or restraint.

Abbie moaned again, and the erotic sound sent a surge of lust straight to his groin.

He shivered, his cock twitching with anticipation.

She melted further into him, he knew he should step away. _Abbie deserved better than a quick tumble in the archives,_ he reminded himself.

The haze of desire cleared.

Calling on every ounce of willpower he possessed, he brought his forehead down to rest against hers, his eyes closed. Alas, sanity prevailed and he eased her body away from his.

Gently, he pushed her away. Then, he forced himself to take a step back, out of reach.

Now was not the time or place to consummate their relationship. Later there would be time to make love to Abbie at his leisure.


End file.
